


A Dirty Dance

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: I hope it's clear that this is a short, fluffy, fun piece, not meant to be taken seriously in any way at all. Please don't read that hard into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's clear that this is a short, fluffy, fun piece, not meant to be taken seriously in any way at all. Please don't read that hard into it.

The bus stops, but Link doesn’t stop dancing. Rhett is standing behind him, waiting to get off the bus, but Link doesn’t stop dancing. The crew starts to head inside, but Link doesn’t stop dancing. His ass pushes against Rhett, and he can feel how hard he is, but Link doesn’t stop dancing.

Strong hands pull him backwards, gripping his hip bones. 

“Don’t say you’re going to take your clothes off if you don’t mean it.”

Pants come down. Rhett bends Link over and thrusts inside him. It’s a hasty, needy, thrust. Link holds onto one of the poles to keep himself from falling.

There’s a pause, and Rhett moves again. Strong, fast, hard. Link gasps each time. It hurts, but he can’t get enough.

Rhett moans, and his big body nearly crushes Link as he starts to lose his balance. But Link steadies them, holds them up. After all, he isn’t drunk. He only pretends to be so he can dance for Rhett.  
Link wants to stay. Rhett breathes heavily on his neck, and he wants more. But there isn’t time. It is Link who finally stands up, slowly, carefully, so Rhett doesn’t fall.

Just before they leave the bus, Link turns and whispers.  
  
“As soon this is over? Your ass is mine.”


End file.
